


"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dress Up, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Love, Makeover, Makeup, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Roman gives Logan a makeover. The reveal to the rest of their boyfriends goes far better than expected (and they had already expected it to go well).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, last one for today, I'm very proud of myself for getting three out today lol. Hope you enjoy! This one was for the prompts:
> 
> 35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”   
> 43\. “YOU DID WHAT?!”

“You did what?!” Patton asked excitedly.

Roman grinned. “I gave our resident nerd a makeover and I must say he looks _stunning_.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow from where he lounged on the couch, scrolling through his phone. “More stunning than before? I call bullshit.”

There was a muffled, somewhat embarrassed, “Shut up!” from behind the door.

Virgil smirked and looked up, finding Roman and Patton to also be smirking.

“Now now, Logi-Bear,” Patton cooed affectionately at the door, “Virge may just have a point.”

“I must concede to that,” Roman purred. “After all, how do you improve on perfection?”

“Shut _up_!”

They all chuckled.

“Come on out, gorgeous. Show them how beautiful you are!”

After a few moments, the doorknob turned, and a bashful Logan stepped out from behind the door. His shoulders were hunched anxiously and his face was tilted toward the floor as he wrung his hands in front of himself.

He was wearing a dress deep blue dress shirt and stark white vest that hugged his muscular form (and when did Virgil forget that Logan was actually so muscular?) beautifully. The shirt was tucked into a black skirt that only came down to his mid-thigh, the whole thing decorated with constellations. Under that was a pair of black leggings that, despite covering his skin, didn’t leave much to the imagination. He wore platform boots that made him a few significant inches taller.

Virgil felt his mouth go dry, eyes drawn to the V of the open dress shirt, where a few buttons were left undone as Logan was sans-tie.

“Hey, love,” Roman purred once more. “Let us see those gorgeous galaxies that you call eyes, hm?”

Logan slowly looked up and Virgil felt a gasp get practically punched out of him.

His hair was curled into a careful wave, instead of it’s usual straight, slicked back style. Roman had gone light on his makeup, thankfully. Virgil was becoming rather certain that if Logan’s makeup had been anything more dramatic, he would have actually passed out from how gorgeous he was.

His skin tone was evened out with what was probably tinted moisturizer, but Roman had enough sense to not put foundation on him and cover his beautiful freckles. The rest of his face makeup was also light, but there was some white eyeliner on his waterline to make his eyes appear even bigger than they already were, and there was a wing of dark navy eyeliner above either eye to make them pop.

“Take it off,” Patton said breathlessly.

Virgil let out an incredulous little half-laugh, but he couldn’t drag his eyes from Logan’s slowly reddening face.

“W-what?” Logan asked, startled and voice strangled.

“You heard me,” Patton said, still just as breathless. “Take. It. Off. Before I literally faint from how beautiful and gorgeous and _stunning_ you are.”

Logan let out a strangled giggle and covered his face. Virgil could see that his ears were tomato red. Roman forced his hands back down by lacing their fingers together and led him further into the room.

Virgil stood from the couch, his legs shaky. Roman backed away as he slowly approached Logan, having to _look up_ to meet his gaze. It was an interesting experience, since he was used to being the tallest boyfriend.

Logan seemed to realize this, too, as he looked down at Virgil. A slow, still slightly-nervous smirk spread across his face as he stood up to his full height, no longer hunching over anxiously. He moved his hand to cup Virgil’s jaw, tucking his fingers up behind Virgil’s ear. 

Virgil felt his eyes widen and the blush that was already slowly forming since he saw Logan flared up intensely. Logan’s smirk grew even more confident. His other hand came to grip Virgil’s waist and pull them flush against each other.

Virgil heard Patton gasp and Roman give a choked-off giggle, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Logan’s too see what was going on.

“If I’m beautiful, then you three shine brighter than the sun,” Logan said, his voice deeper than usual.

Virgil felt his knees go weak. Then, Logan leaned down to kiss him, and they actually buckled underneath him.

Logan chuckled and helped him back to the couch. Then, Virgil felt his breath leave him as he repeated the same process with Patton and Roman until they had all swooned.

Logan leaned over the back of the couch with a smug grin, overlooking his captivated audience. “I think I rather like how this makeover turned out,” he purred. “Don’t you?”

They could do nothing but nod. Logan certainly had their full attention. For a _long_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, everyone! Really hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos keep me thriving! And come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!
> 
> Also also, I made a survey to try and get the vibe for fanders fanfic reading habits, so I would super appreciate it if you sent in a response! My links always break, so I'm just gonna put the link for you to copy and paste right here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd37K28J-pcrkgNpxZ_NnfUyLdPshVoeIDCMTDtoIlmwNdS3g/viewform?usp=sf_link
> 
> See y'all next fic!


End file.
